Sueños húmedos (El verdadero)
by zoroiloveyou
Summary: Smoker no puede evitar reprimir lo que de verdad siente por el espadachín y cada día se despierta tras haber tenido un sueño húmedo que le recordaba que nunca pasaría nada entre ellos dos. Al entrometerse cierta arqueóloga, ciertas cosas sucederán que harán que Smoker esté más cerca de Zoro de lo que nunca se imaginaría.
1. Chapter 1

Quisiera aclarar que este fic es la verdadera historia que quería contar en el otro fic de sueños húmedos que acabo en una orgía. Espero que este les guste más.

-Si, Roronoa, ahí. Dame más duro, ah...-gimió Smoker siendo penetrado fuertemente por el espadachín.  
-¿Como se pide?-susurró en el oído de Smoker, Zoro.  
-Por favor ah... Roronoa-sempai(no me pregunteís, suena más sexy).  
-Está bien, no me gusta dejar a las putas insatisfechas-dijo Zoro dándole más y más fuerte a Smoker aumentando el sonido de sus gemidos-Me corro, Roronoa-sempai!-gimió Smoker liberando toda su esencia.

-¡Ah!-gritó Smoker despertándose del sueño e incorporándose.  
Las pulsaciones del corazón le iban a mil. Se fijo en donde estaba y vio que estaba en una cama en el barco de los mugiwaras. Se tocó la cabeza con la palma de la mano para relajarse, menos mal que estaba solo, sino podrían ver el enorme bulto que había en la cama.  
-He oído un grito, ¿estás bien smoker-san?-preguntó Robin desde fuera.  
-Claro que estoy bien-respondió él bordemente.  
-Se ve que una persona no se ha levantado con el pie adecuado-dijo Robin con una risita y se fue.  
Smoker se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama gruñendo. Otra vez un sueño húmedo con el maldito Roronoa. Empezó a preguntarse desde cuando sentía esto por el cazador de piratas y entonces se acordó de cuando el lo salvo de ahogarse. Cuando lo vio se enamoró perdidamente de él, de su mirada, de su sonrisa, de su cuerpo... Porque tenía que pasarse eso precisamente a él, a un marine enamorarse de un maldito pirata. Desde entonces empezó a tener sueños con él, a veces era simplemente decirle que estaba enamorado de él pirata y a veces este lo rechazaba y otras veces lo aceptaba, otras veces Zoro lo mataba o él lo mataba a él, la mayoría de las veces era tomado por Zoro y raramente el lo tomaba, pero siempre se acordaba de el sueño sin importar lo que pasara. Para él fue una desgracia tener que dejar de verlo después de Alabasta, y cuando lo vio otra vez en Punk Hazard, cuando creyó que ya había olvidado sus sentimientos por él espadachín, otra vez recordó lo que sentía por él. Recordó que Doflamingo había conseguido llegar hasta allí que habían iniciado una lucha en la que la mayoría de sus marines habían muerto y recordó como fue rescatado por el maldito mugiwara y que consiguieron escapar gracias a la gata ladrona que había conseguido despegar el cielo impidiendo que Doflamingo usara su poder para volar. También rescataron a Tashigi, esta ahora estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de las chicas. Después fue curado por el renito y por Law, y luego a pesar de las quejas de Law, mugiwara decidió ir al G-5 para dejar a Smoker allí. Joder porque tiene que ser tan bueno, y lo peor de todo, como puede ser tan bueno con un marine un maldito pirata. Decidió olvidarse de eso y se fijo en su erección, que aún no había desaparecido. Metió su mano por debajo de la manta y comenzó a darle caricias por encima del boxer, dejo que su imaginación tomara control de la situación y quitó la manta. Se bajó el boxer y su erección quedo libre. Siguió dandole caricias lentas y se imagino a Zoro desnudandose liberando su enorme palo. Se imagino a él mismo metiendoselo en la boca directamente en la boca oyendo los gemidos de su amado, como despues lo besaba apasionadamente y le preparaba. Después se lo imagino dirigiendo su erección a su entrada y como lo empezaba a penetrar cuidadosamente. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a meter sus dedos en si mismo y a acelerar la velocidad de masturbación. Empezó a gemir el nombre de Zoro, mientras se imaginaba como era penetrado por el. Dio con sus dedos en el punto especial y se corrió sobre su torso.  
-Ah, ah...Rorona-gimió Smoker con semen en la mano y sobre sus abdominales.  
Ahora llegaba el momento de frustación por saber que eso nunca llegaría a pasar. "Genial ahora tendré que ducharme"pensó levantandose de la cama. "Iré transformado en humo, no quiero que nadie me vea en este estado"pensó él dandole gracias a Dios de que tenía la habilidad de los logias. Se transformó en humo y se deslizó por debajo de la puerta dirigiendose al baño. No se dio cuenta de que una oreja había desaparecido en su habitación.  
-Así que cazador blanco-san tiene sentimientos por espadachín-san, interesante-dijo Robin con una risita.  
-Murmurabas algo Robin-chwan?-preguntó Sanji con corazones en los ojos.  
-Ah?-dijo Robin siendo sacada de sus pensamientos-Oh, no nada. ¿Podrías traerme una bebida fría por favor cocinero-san?  
-Ahora mismo voy, mi amada! El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos, ¿podrías llamar a todo el mundo?-dijo Sanji en un torbellino de amor.  
-Claro-dijo Robin con una sonrisa a la que Sanji respondío con corazones en sus ojos.  
Smoker llegó al baño y cerró la puerta. Gracias a Dios no había nadie. Se dirigió a la ducha y dejo que el agua cayera sobre él. Se limpió el semen y simplemente se dejo llevar. Despues de un rato salió de la ducha aliviado. Odiaba ducharse lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Se fijo en una de las toallas y vio que era verde, por casualidad no será la de Zoro no? La cogio y aspiró su aroma, olía bien, seguramente la lavarían a menudo. Comenzó a secarse con ella disfrutando del pensamiento de que Zoro seguramente se secaba con ella. Cuando estuvo seco se volvió a transformar en humo y volvió a su cuarto. Se vistió y cuando termino oyó la voz de Robin.  
-El desayuno está listo Smoker-san.  
-Ahora voy.  
Robin se fue y Smoker salío de su habitación. Cuando llegó a la cocina casi todo el mundo estaba allí.  
-Smokey!-gritó Luffy lleno de alegría como siempre-Sientate aquí.  
Smoker gruñó y se sentó al lado de Luffy. Se fijó en el resto de la tripulación. La gata ladrona hablaba con Robin de no se que, el renito y el de la nariz larga lo miraban con temor, Law lo miraba arrogantemente y recordó que perdió la batalla contrá él y eso le fustró, después vio al cyborg que estaba haciendo una de sus poses raras y el esqueleto estaba tocando una de sus canciones y Sanji simplemente cocinaba. No pudo evitar reirse, esta situación era tan rara...  
-Que te hace gracia Smokey, yo también me quiero reir-dijo Luffy con un puchero.  
-Debe parecerle graciosa la situación en la que se encuentra y la gente con la que está-dijo Law que aún no había terminado de acostumbrarse a la tan extraña tripulación.  
Smoker simplemente gruñó, pero la sonrisa no se le fue de la cara. A la mierda, por una vez me comportaré como una persona normal y dejaré las reglas de los marines, es la segunda que me salvan por lo menos debo agradecerselo.  
-Donde está Tashigi?  
-Está luchando con Zoro-san-respondió Robin fijandose en las expresiones de Smoker.  
Smoker sintió una punzada de celos al oír eso y vio que Robin le miraba sonriendo. "Mierda, no debo dejar que eso me afecte o sino lo descubirá"pensó él. Ya había oído lo inteligente que era la niña del demonio.  
-Has mejorado bastante, pero sigues siendo peor que yo-dijo Zoro entrando en la cocina.  
-Se que no has puesto toda tu energía, ¡combate conmigo otra vez!-gritó Tashigi enfadada.  
-Jajaja, puede que después-respondió él sentandose al lado de Luffy y enfrente de Smoker.  
-Maldito marimo no hagas enfadar a Tashigi-chan-gritó Sanji.  
-Si, si lo que tu digas, cejas de caracol-dijo Zoro, no tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea.  
Smoker se empezó a poner nervioso y comenzó a sudar mirando hacia abajo, Law que estaba al lado suya se fijo en eso.  
-Smoker-ya estas bien? Te veo rojo-dijo Law riendose.  
-Si, no pasa nada-dijo él pellizcandose con haki para calmarse con el dolor.  
Levantó su cabeza y vio que Zoro lo miraba. Su corazón se paró al ver que le sonreía. "Mierda parezco una niña enamorada de una estrella"pensó Smoker. Tashigi se sentó al lado de Zoro poniendo cara de enfado.  
-Cuando llegaremos a la base?-preguntó Tashigi.  
-Probablemente en tres días-dijo Nami-Aunque se me había olvidado deciros que no os dejaremos en la base.  
-Como?-preguntó Smoker.  
-Pararemos en una isla y os dejaremos allí, sería arriesgado acercarse a una base marine, no somos tontos-dijo ella.  
-Me parece justo-respondió Smoker evitando el contacto visual con Zoro, no podría mirarlo despues de los sueños que tuvo con él.  
-Ya está el desayuno!-dijo Sanji trayendo una torre de tortitas.  
Law, se fijo en que Luffy había estado muy callado y horrorizado vio como se preparaba para estirar su mano, hizo un room y puso cuatro tortitas sobre todos los platos.  
-¡Buena esa Trafalgar!-dijo Sanji viendo como llegaba una mano.  
-Traffy, eso no es justo-dijo Luffy con un puchero.  
-No dejaré que me vuelvas a robar la comida, Luffy-ya.  
-Mmm, que buena pinta-dijo Ussop.  
Smoker se fijo en las tortias y puso chocolate por encima. "La verdad es que si tienen buena pinta"penso dirigiendo a su boca un pedazo. De repente mordió el metal del tenedor. "que raro pensaba que tenía un poco en el tenedor"pensó él ajeno a las risas. Volvio a coger y otra vez mordio el metal. "Que demonios pasa aquí". Lo intentó otra vez y volvio a morder el metal.  
-Smoker-sama-dijo Tashigi conteniendo la risa y señalando a Luffy.  
Aun con el tenedor en la mano se fijo en Luffy y vio que este lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras comía algo, vio que las tortitas de luffy estaban todavía intactas y se fijo en las suyas, vio que no quedaba ninguna.  
-¡Serás cabrón, maldito mugiwara-gritó Smoker lanzandole el tenedor que Luffy esquivó facilmente.  
-Shishishishishi-rió Luffy comiendose sus tortitas de golpe.  
-¿Que voy a comer yo ahora?-dijo él enfadado.  
-Siempre que comas con Luffy debes estar alerta-dijo Zoro riendo.  
Smoker se rindió y se dejo caer sobre la silla.  
-Tranquilo, siempre dejo algunas por si acaso Luffy se come las de los demás-dijo Sanji dejando tres tortitas sobre el plato de Smoker.  
Smoker no perdió el tiempo y se las metio directamente en la boca provocando que sus mofletes se inflaran.  
-Shishishshishi-rió Luffy-que cara más graciosa tienes Smokey.  
Smoker gruño mientras comía. Todos ya terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a hacer lo de siempre. Como no tenía nada que hacer decidió espiar por un rato a Zoro. Se transformó en humo dejando solo visible sus ojos y los elevó en el aire. Se dirigió hacia arriba hasta el sitio donde Zoro solía entrenar. Lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Zoro se encontraba haciendo flexiones con un pulgar mientras sostenía una pesa de enormes proporciones con los pies. Lo mejor era que estaba sin el kimono verde ese que lleva siempre. No se dio cuenta de que su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de Zoro, sus músculos tan perfectamente definidos y las gotas de sudor resbalando sobre su cuerpo. Como desearía el ser una de ellas. Notó como su ereción empezaba a crecer. "Será mejor que deje de verlo"se dijo a si mismo. Volvió otra vez a su cuerpo y salió a cubierta. Se fijó en Robin que lo miraba y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.  
-Podemos hablar un momento a solas?-dijo una voz por la espalda.  
Smoker pegó un salto del susto.  
-Robin?-preguntó él y vio otra vez a la otra Robin, esta desaparecío como pétalos de flores-Veo que tus habilidades han aumentando.  
-No es momento de hablar de mis habilidades, ven conmigo.  
Smoker no teniendo nada mejor que hacer acompaño a Robin hasta la biblioteca y se sentaron en un sofá.  
-No vas a decirle nada?  
-Como?-dijo Smoker empezando a ponerse nervioso-De que hablas?  
-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo-dijo ella-Se que sientes algo por espadachin-san.  
-Que dices? Como podría yo sentir algo por un maldito pirata y menos, por un hombre.  
-Que raro me parece que lo que oí antes me decía lo contrario...  
-De que hablas?  
-De los gemidos pronunciando el nombre de Zoro-san o me equivoco?  
-Serás?!-dijo Smoker levantando el puño, no, no la atacaría. Si la atacara Luffy nunca lo perdonaría y no volvería a ver a Zoro-No te metas en mi vida niña del demonio.  
-Se que no es asunto mío, pero deberías decirselo, ¿que vas a perder? Zoro-san no es el tipo de persona que se lo contaría a la gente y no creo que te odie.  
-Tu que sabrás?-respondió Smoker largándose. Ella no sabe lo dificil que es esto.  
-Parece que necesitara ayuda, debería meterme?-pensó Nico Robin.  
Smoker salió de la biblioteca enfadado. No se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba delante y se chocó con él tirandolo al suelo. Smoker se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
-Oh, perdón-dijo Smoker vergonzoso algo impropio de él.  
-No es nada, además te estaba buscando.  
"Me estaba buscando"No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.  
-Me gustaría saber si quieres entrenar un rato conmigo-dijo Zoro-No se tiene la oportunidad de entrenar con un logia todos los días.  
-Claro!Quiero decir, sí, ¿por qué no?-dijo Smoker contento.  
Los dos subieron a la zona de entrenamiento de Zoro.  
-Nada de heridas graves, eh?-dijo Zoro.  
-Si-"como podría herir ese cuerpo"pensó Smoker.  
Zoro fue el primero en atacar, Smoker detuvo el ataque con su Jutte y envió su puño rodeado de haki, Zoro lo detuvo con otra espada y mando un corte envuelto en haki. Smoker se separo con humo para esquivarlo, pero Zoro ya lo tenía previsto y mando un corte hacia arriba que fue detenido por el jutte de Smoker.  
-Estoy excitado-dijo Zoro quitandose la parte de arriba del haramaki(no se si se llama así lo que parece un kimono, de todas maneras creo que ya sabreís como se pone Zoro cuando va a luchar) y poniendose el pañuelo en la cabeza.  
"Que demonios, se va a desnudar"pensó Smoker no entendiendo lo que Zoro decía por excitar. Noto que se distrajo demasiado con el cuerpo de Zoro, y vio que este se acercaba con una velocidad demoníaca y le hacía un corte en el pecho.  
-Aghh!-gritó Smoker palpandose la herida.  
-Nunca te distraigas con el enemigo delante.  
Smoker se dejo llevar por la furia y se transformo todo en humo. La habitación quedo envuelta en una neblina blanca. Los de la tripulación se fijaron en que las ventanas ahora estaban blancas."Que cojones pasa"pensó Zoro. De repente notó como si una lengua pasara sobre su espalda y se estremeció se giro rapidamente para ver que era, pero solo había humo. "Serán imaginaciones mías"pensó el. Lo siguiente fue que notó manos alrededor de su cuerpo acariciandolo. "El humo esta vivo?". Smoker se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y paró. Despues hizo aparecer su puño con haki y golpeó a Zoro por la espalda. Zoro salió disparado chocando con la pared. La nariz le empezó a sangrar y cogio su espada. Envio distintos cortes que no hiecieron nada. Otra vez por detrás le golpearon. Zoro se encabróno y un aura demoniaca le empezo a rodear. De repente Smoker se empezó a asustar de Zoro y se desconcentró haciendo que el humo se concentrara en su cuerpo. Zoro sonrio y atacó a Smoker empujandolo con su espada sin llegar a cortarlo. Por la inercia Zoro se cayó sobre Smoker y lo tiró al suelo. Smoker se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y se enrojeció. Zoro tenía sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Smoker y una de ellas estaba sobre el corazón de Smoker. "Dios como puede palpitar tan rápido un corazon"se preguntó Zoro levantandose y dandole la mano a Smoker. Smoker la aceptó y Zoro le ayudó a levantarse.  
-Ha sido un buen combate-admitío Zoro.  
Smoker no respondío, estaba nervioso. Zoro se puso otra vez el haramaki y el pañuelo se lo quito de la cabeza. Zoro se le quedo mirando y se preguntó que le pasaría a Smoker por la cabeza en esos momentos.  
-Bueno vienes abajo?-preguntó Zoro.  
-S-si voy-murmuró Smoker.  
-Hemos llegado a una isla-gritó Nami.  
Los dos bajaron y vieron que habían atracado en una isla con una ciudad y un puerto. Nami les explicó que solo era una isla de pasada para recoger algunos suministros, pero que se quedarían a pasar la noche.  
-Me voy a bañar ahora, te vienes Smoker?-preguntó Zoro.  
Se le paro el corazon cuando lo oyó. No despreciaria una ocasión para ver a Zoro desnudo.  
-Va-... Vamos-contestó Smoker con dificultad.  
Los dos se dirigieron al baño y Robin sonrio, usó su poder y puso un ojo y una oreja en el baño. Cuando llegaron al baño se empezaron a desnudar, Zoro se fue quitando sus prendas lentamente y lo mismo hizo Smoker sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Viendo el cuerpo por el que siempre soñaba en frente le estaba matando, vio que estaba más musculoso que el y le impresiono. Por fin Zoro se quito la última prenda y abrio una de las duchas. Smoker le miró el culo y la espalda y noto como algo crecia ahi debajo. "Mierda deja de mirarle". Se quito toda la ropa y uso humo para ocultar su ereccion, ya en la ducha puso el agua lo más fria posible y el humo desaparecio al igual que su erección.  
-La verdad es que tienes un mejor cuerpo del que me imaginé-dijo Zoro sonriendo.  
"Me ha dicho un cumplido?"penso sonrojandose.  
-Pero el tuyo es mejor-dijo él.  
-Ahora que lo pienso porque tienes el agua tan fría, no es mejor caliente? Porque yo la prefiero más caliente.  
-Despues de hacer ejercicio la pongo siempre fría-dijo Smoker mirandole de reojo.  
-Ah, pasame el champú.  
"Ahora"pensó Robin. Smoker cogió el champú y se dispuso a pasarselo cuando Robin hizo surgir la mano en el suelo haciendo que Smoker tropezara con ella, resbalando cayendo sobre Zoro provocando que Zoro se cayera juntando sus labios. Los dos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. "No me puedo creer que esto este pasando"pensó Smoker. "Estoy harto no aguanto más, ya me da igual lo que pase después"pensó Smoker y comenzo a meter su lengua en la boca de Zoro. Zoro gimió ante la intrusión y metió su lengua también para hacerle saber quien era el dominante. Smoker gimió y se sorprendió de que Zoro le respondiera. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso que cada vez se tornaba más caliente. La erección de Smoker se notaba ya sobre los duros abdominales de Zoro. Zoro decidió profundizar del beso y le agarró del culo provocando que Smoker gimiera en su boca. De repente Smoker se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente de él dejando a Zoro sorprendido.  
-Perdón-dijo Smoker agarrando su ropa y yendose rápidamente.  
Corrió hasta su habitación, se secó y se vistió rápidamente. La erección no le había abandonado.  
-Que es lo que acaba de pasar?-se preguntó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Smoker se tumbó en la cama aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil. En su cabeza la imagen del cuerpo de Zoro pegado contra el suyo seguía tan viva como si la estuviera viviendo otra vez. Se preguntó si aquello no habría sido otro de aquellos malditos sueños húmedos, pero no, afortunadamente aquello había sido real. El solo hecho de pensar otra vez en la escena revivió su erección que pedía a gritos que le hicieran caso. Smoker intentó organizar sus pensamientos, aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba eufórico, todo por tropezar en el baño y de la manera más afortunada acabar en los labios de Zoro. Lo mejor de todo era que había sido correspondido y se dio cuenta de que todos sus temores se habían desvanecido de la manera más torpe posible. De repente se dio cuenta de una cosa, no entendía porque estaba ahora en la cama, cuando en realidad el debería estar ahora todavía en el baño besando a su amado Zoro. Se horrorizó ante su comportamiento, había huido de la situación como un simple niño asustado e inmaduro. Suspiró, probablemente Zoro le habría perdido todo el respeto. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormido…

***En el baño***

Zoro se sorprendió al ver como Smoker se disponía a salir del baño.

-¡Espera!-pero Smoker ya se había ido.

La erección de Zoro pegó un respingo dolida por el rechazo y por la tensión sexual acumulada que no había sido satisfecha. La cabeza le daba vueltas no pensaba que el mismo podría llegar a tal nivel de excitación ya que había aprendido a controlar los impulsos sexuales. Quien hubiera pensado que acabaría así con aquel marine, el que durante tanto tiempo los había perseguido, al que el mismo le salvó la vida. Pensó en lo mucho que había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo un encuentro sexual. Hombres, mujeres le daba igual, para él el sexo era una forma de liberar los deseos sexuales y no le importaba con quien fuera, el los usaba y los tiraba como si fueran meros juguetes. Solía hacerlo en cuanto pisaran una isla, él se inventaba una excusa y buscaba algún sitio donde poder liberar esa tensión, incluso a veces ni necesitaba buscarlo, a veces se lo ofrecían y el aceptaba.

Volvió a la ducha con la erección aún tan viva como hace unos minutos y se preguntó lo que debía hacer. Estaba claro que había atracción sexual, pero Zoro tenía miedo de que para Smoker aquello fuera algo más que un deseo sexual y aquella sospecha estaba fundada en el extraño comportamiento de Smoker, lo veía nervioso con él, sin embargo con los demás tenía la misma actitud fría de siempre. ¿Pero desde cuando se preocupaba él de que lo pudieran pensar los demás? Simplemente se lo follaría y no pasaría nada, de todas maneras en unos días probablemente no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado debajo de la ducha, pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta era que la erección seguía ahí y en el estado en que se encontraba no sería favorable que le viera alguno de sus camaradas así que decidió salir de la ducha. Apenas se secó y se ató la toalla a la cintura. Recogió la ropa del suelo y se puso en dirección al camarote de Smoker. Nada más salir se encontró con Sanji que parecía que iba a meterse en la ducha, al verlo Sanji le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

-Antes de salir del baño ponte algo de ropa, animal.

-Ya voy con la toalla, ¿qué pasa, tanto te pone verme así?-le dijo Zoro con sorna y una sonrisa pícara mientras se pasaba su mano por los abdominales.

-¡Pero qué dices idiota marimo! Serás…

Zoro no se quedó para oír lo que le tenía que decir Sanji y avanzó por los pasillos del barco decidido a terminar con lo que había empezado.

***En el cuarto de Smoker***

Smoker se despertó con la sensación de no haber dormido nada y es que era verdad, estaba tan nervioso que fue como haber estado en un punto entre dormido, pero despierto a la vez. Notó una sensación de humedad en sus pantalones y vio una mancha en la zona de su erección que no se había enfriado. Probablemente tuvo un sueño húmedo, pero por primera vez no se acordó del sueño. Decidió salir a dar un paseo a ver si así conseguía relajarse y serenarse, pero todo se le vino abajo cuando al salir de su cuarto vio a Zoro. En su cabeza no podía concebir el hecho de que pudiera existir semejante criatura, era demasiado perfecto para ser real, a pesar de todas las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo. Pareciera que su cuerpo había sido tallado por un escultor construyendo la estatua de un dios griego y se hubiera equivocado en algunas zonas adrede. Al parecer no se había secado del todo ya que algunas gotas traicioneras caían por su cuerpo para acabar en el fino espacio que separa la toalla de la cintura de Zoro. Sintió como el corazón le subía a la garganta a la vez que su erección luchaba por salir de aquella prisión.

Zoro simplemente siguió acercándose al marine que lo miraba pasmado sin poder reaccionar. Se fijó entonces en el bulto en el pantalón del fumador y sonrío. Estaba claro que él también se alegraba de verlo. Estaba vestido como siempre, con los pectorales y abdominales al descubierto. Sin darse cuenta el mismo aceleró el paso, ya apenas le quedaban unos metros de separación.

En la cabeza de Smoker todo daba vueltas, era un huracán de sentimientos encontrados y decidió dejarse llevar, ya luego actuaría en consecuencia. EL mismo nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a enamorarse, y menos de un pirata, para él el amor era un sentimiento para los débiles, vaya paradoja que al final fuera él el que cayera rendido ante los brazos del amor. El corazón le latía a mil viendo la poca distancia que los separaba y seguía sin poder reaccionar. Seguía fascinado por aquel cuerpo y esa cara tan perfecta en todos sus sentidos. Un metro los separaba.

En la cabeza de Zoro solo cabía un pensamiento, el de atrapar los labios del marine entre los suyos. Por una vez se dejaría llevar por ese frenesí de lujuria que lo impulsaba a hacer el marine suyo. Observó como la respiración del peliblanco se aceleraba y su cara se enrojecía se cada vez más. Estaba claro que lo tenía fácil, pero tenía la sensación de que algo era diferente. Y al fin el tan esperado momento llegó y esta vez Zoro tomó la iniciativa. Pasó su brazo por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia sí sintiendo la firme dureza de los músculos y con la otra mano agarró la cabeza de Smoker uniendo por fin sus labios de una manera que trató de ser suave, pero resultó ser brusca.

Smoker estaba en el cielo, esta vez deseo disfrutar del beso plenamente. Zoro no tardó mucho en explorar el cuerpo del marine y paseó sus dedos por los contornos de los abdominales y Smoker no se quedó atrás. El cuerpo que tanto había admirado por fin estaba a su alcance y esta vez no huiría. Sintió con sus propias manos los hombros tan perfectamente esculpidos del espadachín y soltó algo parecido a un gemido al notar las manos del peliverde deslizarse por debajo de sus pantalones agarrando su trasero y al instante se avergonzó de soltar un sonido tal impropio de él, aunque sabía perfectamente que en su imaginación se desvivía por hacer que el espadachín le tomara.

Zoro siguió explorando el cuerpo del marine con deleite, él estaba orgulloso de su propio cuerpo, pero había que reconocer que Smoker no se quedaba atrás en lo que era un cuerpo trabajado. Decidió introducir su lengua en la otra cavidad y empujó al marine contra la pared a continuación oyendo un grave gemido por parte del otro. Notó como el otro respondió comenzando con un vaivén de lenguas en la cual Zoro era el claro vencedor. El espadachín continuó su exploración y desabrochó el botón del pantalón junto al cinturón del marine oyendo como el otro empezó a jadear de la excitación y le dio la vuelta.

Smoker de repente se dio cuenta de que estaban en mitad del pasillo y cualquiera podría verlos en aquella situación y se sintió aún más excitado por el morbo del momento, pero el sentido común le dictaba que eso estaba mal. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir como los dientes de Zoro se clavaban en su clavícula y sentir el frío aire en su trasero. El espadachín le había bajado los pantalones lo suficiente como para enseñar el trasero, pero su erección aún seguía atrapada bajo los pantalones. Repentinamente percibió algo enorme y duro apretando contra su culo cubierto por una textura parecida a la de una toalla y unas firmes manos agarrándole de la cadera.

-No sabes cómo deseo metértela…-susurró Zoro en su oído provocando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de Smoker y un intenso gemido que acabó en el peliblanco no pudiendo evitar venirse en sus pantalones.

Zoro al ver la intensa mancha de semen tuvo que reprimir sus intenciones de mandarlo todo al carajo y follárselo ahí mismo sin miramientos, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran. Tomó la mano del marine y la dirigió hacia su erección haciendo que la agarrara.

-¿Lo notas? ¿Notas lo duro y cachondo que estoy ahora mismo?-le dijo Zoro a Smoker sin que este se diera aún la vuelta- No debiste dejarme así en el baño, mi polla sigue igual de dura y no ha habido manera de satisfacerla, así que me debes una compensación.

Smoker no podía casi hablar, la excitación del momento le embotaba los sentidos y el peligro inminente de que alguien los pudiera ver le encendía aún más y eso se mostraba en el bulto en sus pantalones, a pesar de haberse corrido aún seguía tan dura y palpitante como antes. Intentó decir algo, pero solo consiguió jadear.

-¿Tan cachondo estás que no sabes ni hablar?-preguntó Zoro tirándole la chaqueta al suelo observando esta vez por completo la espalda del marine y acariciándola- Me parece que va a haber que enseñarte modales.

A continuación agarró la erección de Smoker y la frotó por encima del pantalón provocando consecuentes gemidos y jadeos. Zoro estaba disfrutando plenamente de la situación y nunca recordó haber estado tan cachondo, probablemente fuera el hecho de ver que alguien podía excitarse de tal manera con unas meras palabras y caricias. De repente oyó unos gritos y pisadas de gente acercándose a ellos. Smoker pareció darse cuenta también e intentó moverse, pero Zoro lo mantuvo apresado contra la pared.

-Por favor…Cuarto…-consiguió pronunciar Smoker.

-¿Por qué, cuál es el problema? ¿No crees que sería divertido que nos encontraran en esta situación?-susurró Zoro en el oído de Smoker para luego lamer su lóbulo y pellizcarle el pezón.

Smoker se revolvió incómodo y se dio cuenta de que estaba incluso más excitado que antes, por alguna extraña razón su mente le pedía que se metiera inmediatamente en su cuarto, pero su cuerpo no respondía e incluso parecía estar disfrutando de la situación como si de verdad quisiera ser descubierto.

-¿Qué pensaría Luffy? ¿Y Tashigi?-murmuró Zorro lamiendo la espalda de Smoker mientras seguía frotando la erección del pobre marine que parecía que pronto estallaría.

-Zoro, por fa…vor…-gimió el peliblanco al sentir que pronto se vendría junto a la adrenalina que surcaba todo su cuerpo al ritmo de las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Y su rostro se horrorizó al ver las sombras de un sombrero acercándose a ellos unido a los gritos del familiar pirata y cuando ya parecía que todo acabaría y que la vida de Smoker iría en picado después de aquel incidente, en un movimiento rápido Zoro cogió en brazos a Smoker y se lo llevó al camarote. El espadachín miró la cara sonrojada de Smoker y le guiñó el ojo colocándolo de nuevo de pie. No tardaron en escuchar puños aporreando la puerta.

-¡Smokey abre la puerta te tengo que enseñar algo muy chulo!-gritó Luffy feliz como siempre.

Smoker no puedo evitar ponerse nervioso y se fijó en cómo le miraba Zoro, con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa como la de un niño a punto de hacer algo malo


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que os guste este capítulo y no olvideis las reviews!

El espadachín miró la cara sonrojada de Smoker y le guiñó el ojo colocándolo de nuevo de pie. No tardaron en escuchar puños aporreando la puerta.

-¡Smokey abre la puerta te tengo que enseñar algo muy chulo!-gritó Luffy feliz como siempre.

Smoker no puedo evitar ponerse nervioso y se fijó en cómo le miraba Zoro, con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa como la de un niño a punto de hacer algo malo. Smoker no supo cómo interpretarla ni tampoco supo lo que debía hacer en aquel momento, pero de repente sintió como lo empujaban contra la puerta provocando que los ruidos cesaran.

-Smokey, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Luffy-¡Vamos, déjame entrar!

Smoker iba a responder cuando notó como alguien se colocaba por detrás y le sujetaba las nalgas para a continuación pegar una torta a una de ellas.

-Ahhhhggg-gimió Smoker, pero su boca fue tapada al instante por la mano de Zoro.

-¿No querrás que te oiga mi capitán verdad?-le susurró el peliverde al oído mordiendo el lóbulo provocando un leve gemido por parte del marine.

-¡Venga déjame entrar, jope!-dijo Luffy que empezaba a impacientarse-¡Te he oído!

Zoro decidió aprovecharse de la situación aún más y comenzó a apretar su erección, aún cubierta por la toalla, contra el trasero de Smoker mientras le agarraba la entrepierna al marine con la mano que no cubría su boca. A continuación hizo algo que Smoker no se esperaba. Abrió levemente la puerta y Smoker horrorizado vio cómo Luffy trataba de echar un vistazo.

-¿Qué te pasa Smokey? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-preguntó Luffy que apunto estaba de asomar la cabeza, pero Smoker la cerró de un portazo o al menos eso fue lo que creyó porque Luffy la paró justo antes de cerrarse-¡Estoy harto!-dijo Luffy y comenzó a empujar más fuerte.

Smoker no daba abasto, la presión de la erección de Zoro en su culo le estaba volviendo loco y por si fuera poco la mano de Zoro sobre su erección cubierta por los malditos pantalones no ayudaba su situación. Encima ahora tenía que contener los embistes que Luffy estaba pegándole a la puerta. Zoro decidió empeorar su situación y le bajó los pantalones provocando que gimiera del placer de por fin verse liberado, pero para su horror aflojó la fuerza y vio como Luffy le miraba durante un micro segundo, corto, pero lo suficiente como para verle el cuerpo entero instante que desconcertó a Luffy durante un segundo ya que le pareció ver a otra persona detrás de Smoker y más le desconcertó el enorme palo que portaba el marine.

-¡Qué grande la tienes!-exclamó Luffy que no cesó de empujar para horror de Smoker.

El peliblanco no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar, la situación se le hacía tan surreal que a punto estuvo de echarlo todo a perder y abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que bien poco parecía importarle a Luffy el verlo desnudo y más teniendo tal erección. Quizás fuera debido a la inocente naturaleza de Luffy que seguramente ni siquiera supiera lo que era una erección. Zoro se rio ante la situación, aunque tuvo que admitir que había estado muy cerca de ser pillado, pero el morbo de la situación le movía a actuar incluso más pícaramente. Y empezó por introducir un dedo en la boca de Smoker no dudo en lamerlo inconscientemente, pero se lamentó al segundo al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Zoro.

-EsperaaaUUUggggghh-gimió Smoker al sentir el dedo del espadachín invadiéndolo y jadeó al sentir como empezaba a moverse.

Para él fue una sensación nueva, en nada tenía que ver lo que él hacía en sus momentos de desesperación. Esto le ponía mucho más y lo mejor de todo es que era real.

-¡Ya he esperado suficiente!-dijo Luffy ajeno a lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

Smoker ya no sabía de donde encontraba las fuerzas para resistir los empujes de Luffy cuando de repente vio la mano de Zoro ante su cara demandando ser lamidos, pero Smoker negó con la cabeza tenía que terminar con aquella locura pronto y se negaba a darle al espadachín más excitación, pero el peliverde tenía un plan B.

-Con que te haces el duro, ¿eh? Bueno aquí tengo bastante lubricante de sobra-le susurró Zoro al oído mientras dirigía su dedo hasta su erección y la impregnaba del pre-semen que producía la entrepierna del marine-Aunque lo niegues esto te está gustando tanto o más que a mí.

Le mordió el cuello y procedió a introducir tres dedos a lo cual Smoker respondió con el habitual gemido y sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban. Pronto no aguantaría más, su erección demandaba la completa liberación y la mano que la agarraba y la masturbaba junto a los dedos que lo invadían y le removían las entrañas haciéndole sentir cosas que nunca había sentido no ayudaban. Esto se reflejaba en los incesantes jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos que salían de la boca del marine.

-¡No entiendo lo que dices! Habla más claro-demandó Luffy sin saber que realmente nadie hablaba con él.

Smoker intentaba reprimirlo, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible con la destreza del espadachín.

-No te calles, quiero oírte gemir-le dijo Zoro sintiendo como Smoker estaba al borde del colapso y deleitándose con los sonidos que procedían de la boca del marine.

El peliblanco era ya incapaz de pensar en algo coherente, por instinto su cuerpo seguía presionando la puerta, pero en su mente solo cabía espacio para el placer y la sensación de estar haciendo algo terriblemente mal, pero a la vez tan placentero que no importaba. Los dedos de Zoro por fin alcanzaron el lugar esperado y llegó el fin. Los músculos de Smoker se relajaron todos a la vez y tal fue la sorpresa de Luffy al no encontrar resistencia por parte de la puerta que provocó una acción en cadena. De la inercia empujó la puerta más fuerte de lo habitual provocando que Smoker cayera rendido sobre Zoro y ambos al suelo. Smoker soltó un grave gemido dejando liberar cantidades enormes de su esencia sobre sus abdominales y su cara cayendo parte sobre el cuerpo de Zoro que sujetaba a Smoker con un brazo mientras que la otra mano seguía aún parcialmente en el interior del marine. Smoker dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, no se dignaba a mirar hacia el frente, estaba todo perdido, les habían descubierto y de la peor manera posible. Pero una voz lejana le hizo reaccionar y mirar hacia delante. Contra todo pronóstico Luffy no los estaba mirando si no que miraba hacia el pasillo.

-¡Luffy!-gritó una voz visiblemente cabreada-¿Te has vuelto a comer la carne que tenía guardada para esta noche?

-¡Sanji! Ahora no estoy ocupa…-intentó decir Luffy mientras se giraba para ver que mantenía tan ocupado al marine.

Smoker no perdió el tiempo, ni el mismo supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero gracias a su poder envió una mano con una estela de humo por detrás y cerró la puerta de un portazo. A continuación con la otra mano cogió una silla y bloqueó el mango de la puerta. Oyeron ruidos de alguien siendo estampado contra la pared y patadas y Smoker suspiró, por fin todo había acabado o al menos eso creía él.

-¿Tan excitado estabas de que te pudieran pillar que te has corrido?-le dijo Zoro retirando los dedos del interior de Smoker provocando que este suspirara por la liberación.

Smoker se disponía a levantarse, pero Zoro lo mantuvo en aquella posición sintiendo aquel enorme palo en su trasero frotarse contra él.

-Ufff y aún ni siquiera he liberado mi enorme erección, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará contigo cuando eso suceda-le contó el espadachín al pobre marine que amenazaba con correrse otra vez de solo escuchar eso.

Aún no entendía cómo podía ponerse tan cachondo con tan solo unas palabras y el hecho de tener su cuerpo tan pegado al cuerpo del espadachín lo hacía todo aún peor de soportar. Zoro le dio la vuelta y tomó su cara con la mano lamiendo restos de semen que habían caído en el rostro de Smoker para luego compartir ese sabor con el marine que respondió al beso con desesperación como si fuera incapaz de contentarse con aquel beso y necesitara más. Esta vez Smoker introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del peliverde y Zoro se excitó aún más por la energía del marine y lo tumbó en el suelo mientras que él se levantaba.

-Está bien, como te has portado bien te mereces esto-dijo Zoro agarrando el nudo de la toalla y lo deshizo revelando ante el marine todo su esplendor.

Smoker se intentó incorporar, pero la visión ante él lo dejó boquiabierto. En el baño no tuvo tiempo de fijarse por completo en el cuerpo de Zoro, pero es que ni en sus mejores sueños se comparaba con lo que tenía delante de él. Había superado todas sus expectativas y nunca se sintió más feliz, esta vez el juego comenzaba de verdad, lo de antes habían sido unos meros preámbulos. Contempló con fascinación la enorme erección del espadachín y empezó a salivar sin darse cuenta, pero es que nadie se hubiera resistido ante tal imagen. Zoro se estiró estrechando todos sus músculos haciendo que Smoker babeara incluso aún más y se masturbó un poco para provocar al marine. Lentamente se fue acercando a él que se encontraba de rodillas y cuando apenas separaban unos centímetros de la erección del peliverde de los labios del marine se paró y acarició el pelo de Smoker con una sonrisa y después se la metió en la boca y el peliblanco se la tragó inmediatamente como si hubiera lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza al verla por fin descubierta.

Zoro soltó un grave gemido al sentir los labios de Smoker apresando su enorme erección y rodeándola con su caliente cavidad y por poco no se corre, pero fue rápido y separó agarrando la cabeza de Smoker de su polla dejando un reguero de saliva que cayó sobre el suelo.

-Eh, eh, que no succiones tan fuerte que si no terminaré demasiado rápido-le regañó Zoro mientras reía y le daba golpes con su erección a la cara de Smoker para luego untar su polla contra restos de semen y se fijó en la erección del marine que parecía a punto de explotar-Veo que te pone bastante chupármela

Esta vez Zoro tomó el control agarrando de la cabeza al peliblanco mientras introducía su erección una y otra vez en la cavidad y lo único que este hacía era recibirla con su lengua. Se hartó de la monotonía y decidió cuanto era capaz de tragar el marine y empezó a introducir su polla hasta el fondo y para su sorpresa fue capaz de aguantar. Eso sí la cara de Smoker era un poema, esta estaba completamente sonrojada al borde de la asfixia y su garganta estaba a punto de romperse no parando de producir arcadas en su boca. Zoro se deleitaba con cualquier tipo de sonido que proviniera de la boca del marine y le ponía a mil oír las arcadas que este producía así que para horror de Smoker este empezó a metérsela cada vez más profunda y a una velocidad endiablada con tal de oír más de aquellos gloriosos sonidos hasta que este no pudo más y retiró la cabeza sin poder contener la tos y empezó a respirar sin descanso como si le fuera la vida en ello. Pero para Zoro esto aún no había acabado y levantó a Smoker para luego colocarlo a cuatro patas sobre la cama y antes de que este pudiera preguntarse qué es lo que iba a pasar a continuación sintió como unos labios besaban su trasero y después percibió las manos del peliverde agarrando sus nalgas para luego azotarlas con ansia y soltó unos gemidos que llevaban a Zoro al borde de la locura. Después sintió como algo invadía su interior provocando que soltara un suspiro que sonó a un gemido de relajación.

-Ahh… Zoro…-gimió Smoker sintiendo como la lengua del espadachín lo preparaba para lo que vendría después.

Oír su nombre pronunciado con esa voz tan suplicante le ponía a mil y le hacía querer saltarse los preliminares y follárselo de una vez por todas, pero se aguantó las ganas y continuó preparándolo. Luego se incorporó cuando vio que ya estaba suficientemente dilatado y comenzó a empujar su polla como haciendo una simulación de penetración sin llegar a introducirla. Se fijó en cómo el mismo Smoker se empujaba así mismo deseando sentirse lleno, pero Zoro decidió torturarlo un poco más y continuó frotando su pene contra la entrada del marine.

-Zoro, métela ya…-jadeó Smoker sin girarse para ver a Zoro y sintió como este se colocaba encima de él.

-¿Cómo se pide?-le susurró Zoro al oído mientras continuaba frotándose.

-Zoro, por favor, fóllame-le dijo el marine sin fuerzas casi para hablar con un único deseo en mente.

-Sí me lo pides así tendré que darte lo que te mereces-le dijo Zoro posicionándose y dirigiendo su erección a la entrada de Smoker.

Zoro fue sin miramientos y se la metió de golpe y al hacerlo oyó el alto gemido de Smoker y el mismo soltó un gruñido al sentir tal presión en su polla.

-Demasiada presión-jadeó Zoro sintiendo las poderosas nalgas del marine con sus manos.

Smoker no podía con el dolor, en su vida se hubiera imaginado que ser follado podría doler tanto, pero a la vez sentía una extraña sensación de placentera embriaguez. Zoro estaba en el paraíso, la caverna del marine rodeaba por completo su erección apretándola y presionándola como tratando de sacarle todo su jugo, pero el espadachín sabía cómo contrarrestar ese efecto y se movió como para salir y volvió a entrar con fuerza sin esperar a que el peliblanco se acostumbrase. Este soltó otro altísimo gemido al sentir aquella embestida, Smoker ya definitivamente no pensaba con claridad. Aquella segunda embestida le había dolido menos y le había hecho sentir como una explosión de placer y éxtasis, eso fue lo último que pensó ya que Zoro no le dio tiempo a pensar nada más y comenzó a penetrar de manera sucesiva. En aquel momento solo se oían los jadeos y gruñidos de ambos compenetrados con el ruido de la fuerza de Zoro al penetrar a Smoker.

-Zoro… Más fuerte…-gimió Smoker.

El marine estaba en la gloria, nada quedaba ya del dolor que sintió con la primera embestida, ahora cada vez que lo penetraba descubría un nuevo mundo de placer y excitación, incluso llegó a temer el volverse adicto a esa sensación. Zoro escuchó al marine jadear y empezó a penetrarlo más fuerte incluso que antes y a más velocidad. Él también se sentía extasiado, era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de follar con alguien y el hecho de estar follándose a un vice capitán de la Marina le hacía sentirse de una manera superior y alimentaba su ego. Sintió como llegaba a su límite y se salió rápidamente del marine escuchando como este soltaba un suspiro con un deje de tristeza. Le dio la vuelta tumbándolo y se tumbó sobre él para después comerle la boca mientras masturbaba ambas erecciones a la vez. El marine respondió al tan lujurioso beso de la misma manera y sintió como este le levantaba las piernas y las colocaba detrás de su cabeza.

-No sabía que fueras tan flexible, veremos cuanto aguantas en esta posición.

Zoro se posicionó sobre Smoker mientras aguantaba una de las piernas de Smoker con la mano y la otra la uso para dirigir de nuevo su erección a la entrada del peliblanco y la metió sin contemplaciones y esta vez agarraba con las dos manos las piernas de Smoker para que no se le cayeran. Comenzó a penetrar esta vez en la búsqueda de algo y sonrió al oír Smoker gemir más alto de lo habitual. Smoker no supo que fue eso, pero una cosa estaba clara por poco se corre. El espadachín siguió con la búsqueda de aquel famoso punto y cuando por fin dio con él Smoker perdió parcialmente la consciencia. Su rostro se encontraba ruborizado y ya no tenía fuerzas ni para cerrar la boca, el peliverde continuó masacrando aquel punto y los gemidos de Smoker aumentaron de frecuencia y de sonido, ya salían de manera natural. Zoro se excitó con aquella imagen, ver a Smoker demacrado de tal manera lo ponía hiper cachondo.

-Zoro…Más, por favor-gimió Smoker sintiendo como llegaba a su final.

Zoro le soltó las piernas y se dejó caer para darle un beso a Smoker que lo recibió con gusto y cruzó sus piernas sobre la espalda de Zoro deseando que profundizara la penetración. Zoro continuó dando en aquel punto y empezó a masturbar la erección de Smoker.

-Zoro… Me vengo-gimió Smoker a punto del orgasmo y sintió como Zoro se salía de él.

Pero no iba a durar mucho ya que este volvió a entrar con una fuerza inusual alcanzado de nuevo ese punto que vuelve loco a cualquier hombre. Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro y liberaron su esencia en un movimiento de perfecta compenetración. Zoro se salió lentamente de Smoker y se dejó caer al lado de él. Ambos estaban agotados, pero sobre todo Smoker. El marine era la felicidad personificada, por fin sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad. Zoro se encontraba satisfecho odiaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba follar y más cuando la persona en concreto era un vice capitán musculoso y bastante atractivo. Se levantó y se puso la ropa. Smoker se desconcertó, no esperaba que fuera a irse tan rápido. Lo que el ignoraba es que para Zoro aquello no había sido más que un mero polvo, que probablemente repetiría, pero a fin de cuentas el no sentía nada parecido al amor por él, mientras que el marine estaba perdidamente enamorado del espadachín. Zoro se dio la vuelta y se fijó en cómo le miraba el marine, había algo de tristeza en aquella mirada, pero ni se inmutó, él ya había hecho su trabajo y salió de la habitación dejando al marine con la cabeza inundada por pensamientos negativos.


	4. Chapter 4

Smoker intentó decirle algo al espadachín, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir? No tenía ningún poder sobre él, pero al menos esperaba que se quedase un rato más. Poco quedaba ya de la felicidad de hace unos instantes, ya solo quedaba espacio para el desconcierto y la tristeza.

Zoro salió de la habitación de manera triunfal, se sentía tan a gusto consigo mismo después de haber descargado toda esa tensión sexual que nada podría fastidiar su ánimo. La verdad es que se preguntó porque el marine le habría mirado de aquella manera, pareciera que le había entristecido su marcha. "Pero si solo ha sido un polvo, no creo que esté enamorado de mí, será mejor que no le dé más vueltas y siga con lo mío" pensó y se fue a hacer lo de siempre, levantar pesas.

Robin observó al espadachín salir de la habitación con ganas de matarlo. Primero se limpió la sangre de su nariz (consecuencias de ser una fujoshi y de haber visto la escena entera gracias a sus poderes) y segundo repasó mentalmente todo lo que acababa de suceder. Se preguntó si habría hecho mal al hacer que ambos se besaran, ya que por la actitud de Zoro estaba claro que no sentía por el marine más que deseo sexual. Se preguntó cómo estaría el marine sintiéndose ahora mismo, probablemente estaría destrozado. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, concretamente la de Sanji.

-¡La cena está lista!-gritó desde el pasillo y al ver a Robin se acercó en un torbellino de corazones-¡Robiin-Swaann!

Robin escondió rápidamente los pañuelos empapados y puso una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué hay para cenar hoy Sanji-kun?-preguntó amablemente.

-¡Es una sorpresa! Seguro que te encantara mi amada Robin-dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos y revoloteando a su alrededor.

Robin asintió con una sonrisa y fue hasta la cocina. Allí ya se encontraban todos menos Smoker. Tashigi hablaba con el reno y se la veía muy contenta e interesada en la conversación. La arqueóloga no pudo evitar recordar aquella escena en la que casi la mata, pero rápidamente borró esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Dónde está Smoker-kun?-preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Quizás esté en su cuarto, voy a buscarlo-se ofreció Tashigi, pero Luffy la interrumpió.

-¡Ya voy yo! Antes fui a buscarlo y no me quiso abrir la puerta y para colmo no paraba de gemir cosas extrañas-se quejó Luffy provocando un leve sonrojo en la cara del espadachín y el desconcierto en todos los demás, menos en Robin que sabía el porqué.

Luffy fue rápidamente a buscar al marine y Robin aprovechó para fijar en lo que el cocinero había preparado para ellos y no puedo evitar relamerse los labios al verlo. Había cinco platos principales, uno de pescado, otro de ternera, otro de pasta, uno de pollo y el último era una especie de tarta de cinco torres rellena de crema, chocolate y dulces varios. Cada plato tenía una pinta exquisita y había sido debidamente elaborado por el gran cocinero. Cada miembro del barco procedió a sentarse dejando un sitio en el centro vació que por casualidad estaba en frente al de Zoro. Luffy no tardó mucho en llegar y detrás venía el marine que parecía no tener ni ganas de cenar. Zoro miró a Smoker y justo le miró el otro, pero el marine apartó la mirada con un leve toque de tristeza y Zoro se volvió a preguntar si en verdad el marine sentiría algo por él.

-Espero que disfrutéis de la cena, ¡así que a comer!

Cada uno se deleitó con el maravilloso sabor de uno de los platos e incluso el propio marine tuvo que reconocer que estaba buenísimo. Sanji sirvió vino a todo el mundo y el marine se encontró bebiendo más de la cuenta. Llevaba ya cuatro vasos de vino y notaba ya los efectos del alcohol, por si fuera peor tenía a Zoro delante y eso le incomodaba bastante y más le incomodó cuando sintió algo tocar su entrepierna, tanto que pegó un bote en la silla que pasó desapercibido para todos menos Luffy que simplemente se río mientras seguía tragando cantidades ingentes de comida. Se atrevió a mirar al espadachín y vio como este le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y luego le guiñó el ojo. Por desgracia para él, su erección no tardó en crecer y se apresuró a meterse más en la mesa para que el mantel la tapara. Cosa que fue un error porque dio a Zoro más alcance para seguir molestando al marine. El marine no podía creer que una persona pudiera tener menos vergüenza, como si no le importase ser pillado, aunque en esa situación el marine era el que peor parado salía ya que verían su erección.

-¿Smokey? ¿Qué te pasa porque no comes?-preguntó Luffy con la boca llena para luego recibir un puñetazo por parte de Nami.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-dijo la pelirroja suspirando.

Smoker intentó decir algo, pero sintió la pierna de Zoro masajeando su erección con más intensidad. No quería admitirlo, pero se sintió jodidamente bien y soltó un gemido que corrigió rápidamente con una tos que fue muy descarada. Para desgracia del marine, el espadachín continuó con su labor de molestarlo. La erección del peliblanco pedía a gritos liberar su esencia, pero si eso sucediera sería el fin definitivo para el marine ya que esta vez verían la mancha en sus pantalones y se le ocurrió algo, se lo pagaría con la misma moneda.

-Robin pásame la sa…

Zoro no pudo terminar la frase, ya que de repente sintió como algo le tocaba en la entrepierna y se la masajeaba con ahínco. Empezó a ponerse colorado ante aquella situación y le echó una mirada a Smoker, el cual se hizo el distraído. Echó una mirada para ver qué era lo que le tocaba y vio las manos de Smoker masajeando su musculosa pierna, muslos y su entrepierna, rodeadas por una estela de humo. Zoro tragó saliva intentando calmarse, pero el marine era muy habilidoso con las manos, lo que más le sorprendía era la actitud activa que había tomado el marine. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Smoker pudiera llegar a ser tan pervertido como el mismo.

-¿Roronoa-san?-dijo Robin mirando a Zoro que estaba intentando que no se le notara lo cachondo que estaba.

-Dame… la sal…-consiguió decir notando como su erección estaba plenamente excitada, pero gracias a su kimono no se le notaba.

Robin ni se inmutó y un brazo surgió de la mesa, cogió la sal y la lanzó hasta donde estaba Zoro, haciendo surgir otro brazo que la cogió y la dejó sobre la mesa. Zoro se hartó y siguió con la labor de antes de molestar al marine. Una lucha comenzó por ver quién era el que hacía excitar más al otro. El marine separó sus diez dedos gracias a su poder y los deslizó por el interior de la ropa de Zoro acariciando zonas como los pezones, los abdominales, la erección y las piernas y todo esto permaneció oculto a la vista de los demás gracias a la ropa de Zoro. El marine se lo estaba poniendo increíblemente difícil, al contrario que él, el solo disponía de su pierna para excitar al marine y no era suficiente. Así que decidió cometer una locura, sin saber que eso sería su final.

-Joder se me ha caído el tenedor-dijo mientras miraba el suelo fingiendo que lo buscaba y se agachó debajo de la mesa acercándose al marine.

En el momento en el que Zoro paró con el pie, el marine se extrañó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ya que echaba de menos esa sensación. Pero luego lo vio agacharse y de repente sintió como le bajaban la cremallera del pantalón y su erección se veía libre por fin, por poco no se libera. Zoro sonrió triunfalmente, el marine estaba claramente en su límite y ya no había nada que Smoker pudiera hacer para evitar la victoria del espadachín, o eso era lo que pensaba él, pero el marine tenía otros planes.

Rápidamente no dejó llevarse por el placer y continuó dando placer al peliverde con sus dedos mágicos hasta llegar a las nalgas de Zoro, una zona que en los pensamientos de Smoker era inalcanzable y esta vez materializó sus manos y le dio una buena agarrada sintiendo los músculos y la dureza y perfección del trasero del espadachín. Zoro pegó un respingo al sentir las manos del marine en su culo, definitivamente no era normal lo que estaba pasando, le estaban ganando en su propio terreno y lo estaban dominando con una facilidad tremenda. Lo peor de todo es que su erección pedía a gritos atención, como si estuviera disfrutando estar en esa situación.

-Zoro, ¿has encontrado ya el tenedor?-le dijo Ussop mirando de reojo las piernas de Zoro por debajo de la mesa y este se asustó al oír que le llamaban.

-No lo encuentro-respondió secamente girándose para ver como la nariz de Ussop se asomaba.

El marine decidió empeorar más la situación del espadachín e hizo algo que pilló a Zoro totalmente por sorpresa e introdujo un dedo en la entrada del peliverde. Soltó un gruñido al sentir como algo lo invadía por dentro seguido por un pinchazo de dolor que fue aliviado al sentir los dedos del marine masajear su erección.

-Te ayudo a buscarlo-dijo Ussop y se dispuso a agacharse.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya lo he visto-le contestó Zoro horrorizado por que el tirador le descubriera en esa situación.

-Vale, vale-respondió el narizota volviendo a sentarse.

Zoro intentó volver a retomar el control, pero el marine no tenía eso en mente e introdujo un dedo más provocando que el otro volviera a gruñir. El marine sonrió, sentía en sus dedos la presión y lo apretado que estaba el interior del espadachín y su erección se encontraba a punto de explotar, pero no quería darle a Zoro la satisfacción de venirse antes que él. Contra todo pronóstico Zoro se metió la erección del marine en su boca y los mugiwaras oyeron el gemido de Smoker pasmados al ver la cara del peliblanco, que estaba hecha un cuadro.

-Smoker-ya estás raro-afirmó Law observando los gestos sospechosos del marine.

-No, no es nada de verdad…-dijo este tratando de reprimir sus gemidos, pero Zoro continúo succionando la erección del marine tratando desesperadamente que se viniera antes que él.

El propio orgullo del espadachín guiaba sus instintos e incluso le daba igual verse pillado en esa situación, el marine lo estaba dominando en su propio terreno y eso era algo totalmente inconcebible para Zoro. La verdad es que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, el marine tampoco se iba a echar atrás y aumentó la intensidad con la que invadía la entrada del espadachín y la rapidez con la que masajeaba la erección de este. Zoro estaba en su límite y el final se acercaba y en un último intento hizo un vacío con su boca, succionando con fuerza y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el marine. El cual soltó un grave gemido que debieron de oír todos y liberó toda su esencia en la boca del espadachín que no había planeado dejar que se vinieran en su boca y se intentó separar para escupir el semen del marine, pero este lo mantuvo atrapado en su boca empujando su cabeza incluso más profundamente con la mano. Zoro incapaz de aguantar más tiempo tuvo que tragar y al mismo tiempo se vino en sus pantalones sintiendo los dedos del marine aún en su entrada y como el semen del marine se le salía por la comisura de los labios.

El silencio reinó en la mesa durante unos instantes, en los cuales Zoro aprovechó para escupir la sustancia viscosa aun saboreando el toque salado y observó como la figura del marine se desvanecía en una estela de humo. Se fijó en como su semen empezaba a gotear a través de los pantalones y decidió limpiarlo con el interior de su kimono. Se volvió a colocar en la silla y observó como la estela de humo desaparecía por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó inocentemente para romper la tensión.

-Smoker-ya acaba de soltar un grito y luego se ha ido con sus poderes-le respondió Law fijándose en la extraña sustancia blanca que sobresalía de los labios del espadachín-Roronoa-ya tienes algo en la boca.

Zoro se cagó en sus muertos y con la servilleta se limpió los restos de semen. Los mugiwaras continuaron con las conversaciones y cuando terminaron cada uno se fue a lo suyo y Zoro esperó el último para levantarse y rápidamente irse a cambiar. El marine se las pagaría, le había humillado completamente y encima se había venido en su boca. Zoro sabía qué tipo de castigo se merecía el marine y no podía esperar para dárselo cuando de repente oyó un grito femenino. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió a la cubierta para ver qué había pasado con las espadas listas para ser desenvainadas. La marine se encontraba en el suelo desolada y ríos de lágrimas caían de sus ojos y al ver a Zoro se acercó a él corriendo y empezó a zarandearlo y Zoro la contuvo. Ella simplemente señaló a unos peces que se veían en la lejanía siendo llevados por humanos.

-¿Qué ha pasado maldita marine?-preguntó extrañado por la actitud de Tashigi.

-Es Smoker… ¡Se han llevado a Smoker!-gritó la marine y la noticia cayó como un plomo sobre Zoro y un sentimiento de ira, miedo e impotencia recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Zoro dio la alarma y todos se reunieron en la cubierta. Se aseguraron de que nadie más había sido secuestrado y Tashigi procedió a explicar lo que había sucedido entre sollozos. Explicó que ella estaba en la cocina cuando oyó a alguien gritar y se asomó a la cubierta para ver cómo unos piratas apresaban a Smoker con kairoseki y se lo llevaban en sus peces voladores. Se fijó también en que todos llevaban un logo de símbolos fálicos y vaginales, al oír esto Robin se asombró con su usual apatía.

-Son famosos piratas en el nuevo mundo, cazan a gente importante para luego subastarlas en el mercado negro, y normalmente subastan a esclavos sexuales-dijo Robin analizando como Zoro asimilaba la información.

Este permanecía callado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo como un nudo en la garganta. No pensaba que le afectaría tanto la desaparición del marine, ¿tanto se había encariñado de él? Robin continúo explicando lo que sabía sobre esta mafia, por lo visto su base estaba asentada en la isla en la que tenían planeado dejar a ambos marines desde el principio. Luffy no esperó más y anunció que irían a rescatar al marine. Al oír esto la marine exclamó de alegría y Zoro en su interior pensó en la de cosas que le haría pagar a los secuestradores por llevarse a su marine. Sin darse cuenta Zoro empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos que creía olvidados…


End file.
